Short WWE Stories
by XxStayStrongStraightEdgexX
Summary: So I'm gonna be publishing my one shots from my wattpad account. I'll happily take one shot requests from here as well :)
1. Chapter 1

"Randy can you please talk to me, what's wrong?" asked Esty. "What's wrong? Didn't you just see out there I lost my WWE Championship to John Cena?" asked Randy facing Esty with fierce and angry eyes.

"Well John has had a really hard time last year because of Nexus. I mean like he's been beaten, forced to join them, then he got fired, and just 2 months ago he got reinstated. Don't you think he deserved it?" asked Esty. "Oh so now you're gonna go on his side? You know what since you don't want what's best for me then maybe we should just break up ok done over." Randy said and he just walked away.

After a couple of minutes, John and his friend Sharona were backstage talking about John's victory winning the WWE Championship. Sharona heard this cry from somewhere and when she looked straight ahead and saw her good friend Esty (Dawn Dusk) crying and sitting on the floor.

"Esty what happened?" asked Sharona. "Randy dumped me." Said Esty. Sharona and John couldn't believe it when they both heard the reason why he dumped her. "You know what? He broke your heart then we're gonna mess with his." Said Sharona. After that Sharona took Esty back home and made her something to eat.

"Now how exactly are we gonna break his heart?" asked Esty. "Well if he see's you anywhere do not look sad, look cheerful, happy, and put a nice smile on and the rest will be continued."

The next day after TLC Esty was going to compete in her match against Maryse. On her way to the ring she spots Randy and she just smiles and ignores him just like Sharona said. Randy then ran up to her saying that he was sorry about last night. "I was so stupid for breaking up with you please take me back." Randy begged. "You know what Randy when you said that we were over, I didn't want it to be, but I'm glad we are so bye." Esty said as she went to the ring for her match.

When the match was over Esty won and she met up with Sharona backstage to talk. Esty so far had a great day and that smile was still on her face. "Why so happy?" asked Sharona. "Well I just won my match against Maryse by a Moonsault, and before my match Randy came up to me…" she said then stopped. "And?" asked Sharona. "He said that he was sorry about dumping me and that he wants to get back together and I said no." said Esty. "Good, you didn't even o anything and he already wants you back only after a couple." Sharona said with a grin on her face.

Randy caught up with his group 'Legacy' to talk. "You know Randy I Don't know how we can help you, I mean you broke up with her yesterday just because you lost your match against John, but we're both willing to try and help you out." said Ted.

The next week Randy spotted Esty backstage getting ready. Randy came up to her with flowers in his hands and started talking. "Esty the only reason why I broke up with you was because I lost my WWE title; can you please forgive me and just take me back please?" When Esty heard what he said she slapped him right across the face. "That's why you broke? Because of your title loss? You know now I'm starting to get the feeling that you care more about that title than you do about me." She screamed in his face then walked off.

Randy then had a re match against John Cena for the WWE Championship. Randy lost because all he kept thinking about was Esty and the mistake he made breaking up with her.

Randy met up with Cody backstage in desperate need to talk to someone.

"Ok let's get this straight, ever since you dumped Esty she's been happy and won matches while you've been sad and lost matches?" asked Cody. Randy right away realized what he wasn't happy without Esty, that his life was being ruined while nothing was happening to Esty. Randy knew who to talk to and that person was no other then Sharona.

Randy was looking all over for Sharona and finally found her.

"Well look who it is, it's the moron that broke up with Esty. What do you want?" asked Sharona getting to the point. "I just want to ask you something. Why doesn't she want to take me back?" Randy asked in the most desperate tone anyone has ever heard him speak with. "Well how bad does she hate?" asked Sharona. "You see this huge red mark on my face?" asked Randy pointing to his cheek. "Yeah." Said Sharona. "She smacked me right across the face." Sharona just started laughing and couldn't stop.

"You think this is funny? My life is being completely ruined without her and I don't need your laughing right now." Randy said snapping angrily at Sharona. 'Ok, Ok just calm down. I think that you should just do something nice for her. Like something that really means to her." said Sharona. Everything clicked in his head and Randy knew what to do.

Randy knew how much the WWE Women Championship means to Esty. So he sent an email to the anonymous raw General Manager and he accepted the request.

At that time Michelle Mccool and Layla El were the co women's champions. When Esty found out that she was in a title match for the women's championship she didn't know why, but she was happy about it.

On that night she faced Michelle, the ref was distracted so Layla interfered as usual. Sharona was watching the match from backstage and got pissed at what she saw so she came down the ramp because that's exactly how she lost the Women's Championship to Michelle all because of Layla's distraction. So she wasn't going to let this happen and screw another diva over. Sharona had so much anger in herself that she took a steel chair and hit Layla twice with it on the risers. Michelle saw what Sharona did so she was going to kick her, but missed and ended up hitting Layla at the head. Layla became unconscious.

Esty rolls Michelle 1, 2, 3. The bell rings and Lillian Garcia announces the winner. "Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion Esty Dawn Dusk." After that was announced her music stopped playing.

"_I hear voices in my head they council me they understand they talk to me_"

The one and only Randy Orton the Viper came out. He went into the ring and grabbed a microphone telling Esty that he was the one that set up this whole match for her as a way of saying he was sorry. "I know you don't want to take me back, but I just want you to know that I still care for you and would do anything for you."

Randy was about to leave the ring when Esty stopped him. Randy wouldn't stop talking so the only way Esty could shut up was to kiss him. And so she did. Now he really knows hoe Esty feels about him and there is no way in hell that Randy would ever leave her again.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jeff roams the backstage of the Smackdown arena he spots the girl that he's been head over heels for since he first saw her. Too bad she was already taken, and what's worse is that she's taken by Jeff's older brother Matt. When Matt told Jeff that he had strong feelings for Kiara, he knew that he couldn't ask her out. Jeff loves his brother too much to hurt him. Plus Matt been broken hearted way too many times in the past by his previous girlfriends and Jeff couldn't stand to see his big brother left with a broken heart again.

So now as each day passes for the past year, Matt and the girl Jeff has been so in love ever since he laid his eyes on her, has been together. Jeff hated seeing them together so he made himself distant from both of them. Ever since Matt and Kiara have been going out Jeff stopped talking to Kiara. He only talked to her when she was around him. He hated seeing Matt kiss her kissable lips, running his fingers through her beautiful soft hair, and holding her in his arms.

"Yo Jeff you ready for our tag match tonight?" Matt asked as he spotted his little brother walking. "Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." Jeff said walking towards them. "Good, but we gotta be more than ready. This is for the WWE World Tag Team Championships, alright so keep your head up and don't lose your focus." Matt said to his brother sounding confident. "Don't worry Jeff; I'm sure you'll both win tonight." Jeff froze as he heard the voice that always made him melt since day one. "Thanks Kiara, that means a lot." Jeff said giving her a heartwarming smile which she returned. "You're gonna be with us at ringside tonight right babe?" Matt asked Kiara, putting his hands on her hips.

"Oh no I can't babe, I got a match right after yours and I need to go get ready." Kiara said as she put her arms around Matt's neck. "Yeah, but you're my good luck charm. I need you out there tonight." Matt said caressing her check and they both started kissing right in front of Jeff. Jeff just stood there not knowing what to do, so instead he just walked off.

Whenever Kiara would kiss Matt, she would never feel that spark that she always heard her friends talk about. It didn't feel special just like every girl would talk about. They kept kissing until Matt pulled away resting his forehead on Kiara's. "I love you." He said kissing her nose. "I love you too." Kiara said, but not sure if she meant it when she would say it to him. To be honest Kiara has always had a thing for Jeff, but he never asked her out. So when Matt came in the picture Kiara thought he was nothing but sweet. So when he asked her out Kiara had to think about it at first, but then agreed to be his girlfriend. From that moment on she knew that she had to forget about Jeff completely. She put all the feeling that she had for Jeff put It in a box and locked it up and placed somewhere in her heat where she would never find it.

Jeff and Kiara use to be good friends, but once Kiara and matt started dating they didn't talk as much as they use to. Kiara hated the fact that they never talked. He was the one that Kiara would go to when she was upset or had a problem that she needed help with. When Matt asked Kiara to be his girlfriend, she told him that she'd think about it. But what she really wanted to do was see if Jeff was ok with it.

*Flashback*

_"Kiara I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, so here it goes. Kiara will you be my girlfriend?" Matt asked Kiara, standing nervously with his hands in his pockets. "Wow, I don't know what to say." Kiara said as she stood across from him feeling shocked and surprised. "You know what, why don't I think about it, then I'll get back to you?" She asked shyly hopping he didn't take it the wrong way. "Yeah sure take as long as you need." Matt said and walked off. Kiara knew what she had to do before she made this decision and that was to go look for Jeff._

_"Come in." Jeff said when he heard a knock at his locker room door. "Oh hey Kiara." Jeff said getting up to hug her. "Hey, listen I just came in here 'cause I need to ask you about something." Kiara said sounding nervous. "OK what's up?" Jeff asked casually. "Matt asked me to be his girlfriend." She said and looked down at her feet. "Oh, so um what did you say?" Jeff asked like he was scared to hear the answer. _

_"I told him that I'd think about it, but I need to know what you think about this whole thing." Kiara said sounding so desperate on what she should do. Jeff knew that the next words that were gonna come out of his mouth were going to hurt him real bad, but he knew he couldn't hurt his brother. "Well, I think it's a great idea." Jeff said giving her a fake smile. "Really?" Kiara said all shocked. That was definitely not the answer that she wanted to hear from him. "Yeah, Matt is a great guy, and you shouldn't miss this opportunity. You're lucky he has eyes for you, so tell him yes." He said lightly patting her on the shoulder._

_"Alright then, I'll go find Matt and tell him, thanks for the advice by the way." She said reaching for the handle to go and find Matt. "Anytime, I hope things work out for you guys." Jeff said and started to lace up his wrestling boots. Kiara smiled at him and left Jeff's locker room to look for Matt._

_A couple minutes later she found him near the vending machine buying a soda. "Matt." Kiara said making turn around to face her. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." Matt had the biggest grin on his face as if he just won the lottery. And for a year on they have been nothing but happy together._

*Present Time*

The tag team match went successful for Jeff and Matt. They are now the new WWE World tag team Champions. Plus Kiara won her match tonight and is number one contender for the Divas Championship against Michelle McCool. Tonight the whole WWE roster decided to have a party at Ted Dibiase's beach house.

Kiara and Maria were in charge of drinks and beverages, but they obviously needed some more help since everyone was coming tonight. "Hey maybe we can ask Jeff to help us, since Matt is helping everyone else set up everything." Maria said as they walked out of the divas locker room together. "Sure I'll give him a call right now." Kiara said and she took out her phone and Called Jeff. "Hello." Jeff said through the phone. "Hey Jeff it's me Kiara. Listen Maria and I are in charge of drinks and beverages and we were just wondering if you can help us go shopping right now." Kiara said hoping Jeff would say yes.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you guys in the parking lot and we'll all go in my car." Jeff said. "Ok we'll be there in like 5 minutes." Kiara said nudging Maria and informing her that Jeff agreed to help out. "Ok cool I'll see you then." Jeff said getting ready to leave the arena. "Ok bye." She said and hung up.

"Yay I'm so glad he said yes." Maria said grinning happily. "Oh I can wonder why." I said teasing her. "Shut up, and please don't say anything to Jeff please I want to tell him myself." Maria said pouting her lips to me. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Kiara said nudging her in the ribs. Maria has developed a huge crush on Jeff. Kiara has been thinking about setting Maria and Jeff up. If kiara and Matt are happy then why can't anyone else be? So she decided to make it her mission to get them together by tonight.

When they met up with Jeff in the parking lot, Jeff and Kiara still haven't said anything besides saying hi. The whole time they went shopping was completely awkward, for Maria as well. Finally after about half an hour they finished and all went to Ted's beach house to set up all the food and drinks.

Everybody arrived and the party starts with music thumping so lead that you can feel your heart go along with the beat of the music.

"So Jeff what do you think about Maria." Kiara said as she leaned against the wall next to him drinking their drinks. "She's ok. Not really my type." Jeff said shrugging. "You don't think she's at least pretty?" She asked hopping he would at least say yes to that. "I think every girl is pretty in their own way. It's not really my thing to judge." Kiara couldn't help the smile forming on her face when she said this.

"You know in my point of view I think you guys would make the cutest couple." She said poking him in the stomach. "No, I don't think so." Jeff said simply shrugging. "What? Why not? Jeff come on talk to me." Kiara said. Jeff just shook his head and walked off to a corner where he could just be alone.

"Jeff please tell me what's wrong?" Kiara asked following him. When he stopped walking the music wasn't as loud and they were finally able to talk in their normal voice. "Jeff you know you can tell me anything." Kiara said putting her hand on his shoulder. "That's the problem, I can't." Jeff said looking down not being able to look into her eyes.

"Jeff what happened between us? We use to be such good friends, we use to tell each other everything and now you just don't want to talk to me anymore. I don't understand did I do something to hurt you?" Kiara said as she couldn't hold back the tears that were already forming in her eyes. "It's not you who hurt me Kiara. I hurt myself, it's my own fault." He said and leaned back against the wall.

"Well what did you do to feel like this?" Kiara said trying to comfort him. "I can't tell you, it'll just make everything else so complicated." Jeff said shaking his head. "Jeff if you want to stop feeling like this then you have to say something to someone, or else you'll be stuck like this." Kiara said trying to get answers out of him. "I let the girl that I love fall into another man's arms." He said running a hand through his head.

"Jeff I'm so sorry." Kiara said giving him a hug. When she pulled away they didn't realize how close they were. If she just reached up just by an inch she would've been kissing him. And that's exactly what she did. And right when her lips touched his Kiara felt that spark that every girl has always talked about when kissing the one they love.

Jeff knew this was wrong so he tried to pull away, but Kiara just pulled him closer. She pushed him against the wall and pressed into him. She brought her hands up to run through his colored hair, while Jeff brought his hands and put them around her waist caressing her body as his hands travelled down a bit more and grabbed her butt.

After a couple of more seconds Jeff pulled away. He couldn't believe what he just done, and the guilt just rushed through him.

"Oh G-d please don't tell my brother we kissed." Jeff said leaning as forehead against hers. "You don't have to." Jeff and Kiara froze at the voice they just heard. They both turned their heads and saw Matt standing there with a hurt and angry look on his face. Matt just shook his head and walked off, but Kiara followed. "Matt wait, please just listen to me." She said begging for his attention.

"Why? Why do I have to listen to you? I saw everything. I saw how you leaned up and kissed him, my own brother. Kiara you're my girlfriend, doesn't the word faithful mean anything to you?" Matt asked as he started to scream. "O cour-"She started then Matt cut her off. "Then you should've stayed like that in this relationship, I can't talk to you right now I'll call you later." He said and walked out the door. I just stood there stunned, I kept standing still until I saw Jeff go and look for his brother.

Jeff followed Matt out the door 'because he had to talk to him. First things first he knew he had to apologize for what he just did. "Matt wait up, we gotta talk." Jeff said catching up to him. Matt turned around and pushed his brother harshly. "Dude you just kissed my girlfriend and you expect me to talk to you." He said as he pushed him again. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself." Jeff said and with that Matt punched him in the face and Jeff speared him to the ground as they started to fight.

"Jeff get off him." Shannon said as he reached out and pushed Jeff off his older brother. Everyone came down to see what was going on and Kiara followed them as well. They were both on their feet as two people held them back. "Dude how could you do that to me? The one relationship where everything was going perfectly fine you go and kiss her." Matt said struggling to get out of the guys grasp from holding him back. "I said I was sorry, but I can't take it anymore I love her." Jeff said and everyone gasped. "Yep that's right I love her, you Kiara I love you." Jeff said pointing his gaze at Kiara.

"What the hell man how could you fall in love with my girlfriend?" Matt asked his own flesh and blood. "I met her way before you, and I fell in love with since that day. That day when you asked her to be your girlfriend she went to me and asked if it was a good idea to go out with you. And you know what I said? I said yes, if it weren't for me you guys would've never gotten together."

"If you were in love with her then why did you tell her to say yes to be my girlfriend?" Matt asked as he calmed down and the guy let him go. "Because man, you're my brother and you just been heartbroken so many times and when you told me that you had feelings for Kiara I knew that I had to back off." Jeff said sighing as the other guy let him go. "You should've told me you had feelings for her. I would've never asked her out." Matt said walking up to his brother. "Yeah, but you're just always sad all the time, and I just wanted you to be happy again. I mean we're all we've got."

"Jeff you're my little brother you know that you can tell me anything." Matt said. "I'm sorry about this whole thing." Jeff said with a sincere voice. "Yeah, me too. We good?" Matt asked sticking out his hand. "Yeah we good." Jeff said and they did their manly hand shake. Jeff looked towards Kiara and Matt. "Alright it looks like you guys have a lot to talk about, come on everybody let's go back inside." Jeff said as everyone followed him back inside the house. Kiara walked up to Matt and he just stood there.

"Do you hate me?" Kiara asked. Matt sighed, "Kiara I could never hate you." Matt said and they just stood quiet until Matt spoke again. "Do you love him?" Matt asked getting straight to the point. She put her head down and just shook her head yes. "Then I can't stand in the way of you two." Matt said putting two fingers under her chin lifting her face. "Go to him, and make him happy the way you made me happy." He said planting a kiss on her cheek then walked off back into the house. Kiara turned her head and saw that Jeff was down the beach.

"Jeff." She said walking up to him. Jeff turned around and faced her, they were inches apart and Kiara kissed him. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "I love you too." She said looking in to his eyes and he smiled kissing her for the third time. And from that moment on neither Jeff nor Kiara wasted another feeling towards each other.


	3. Chapter 3

It was loud tonight at the club. The music was blaring so loud that you can feel you ear drums pound. Every week when Monday night Raw was over most of the superstars and divas would go out to a club and just have fun since they don't have any free time. Sarah and her best friend Eve were dancing ever so sexy on the dance floor that the guys would have drool running down their mouth. This is something that Sarah and Eve would always do just to get every males attention, but hey it's not their fault that they're so attractive. They tell men what they wanna hear and the men love it. Eve and Sarah are proud to be who they are, they're not ashamed to show everyone they're true colors, not hide it like the bimbo Kelly Kelly.

All the divas on the roster hated both Sarah and Eve, but let's be honest. That is not true. The divas don't hate Sarah and Eve, no they envy them. They all envy their looks and their power to manipulate men and having them crawl into the palm of their hand. After Sarah and Eve had their show for all the men to stare, they went to the bar and ordered many rounds of shots.

"So you get any numbers tonight?" Sarah asked Eve very loudly considering that they were in a night club that was so loud. "Of course I did, what guy wouldn't give me their number? I'm Eve Torres, no guy can resist me." She said to her best friend smirking obviously being so conceited about herself. "I know right, we have all the men wrapped around our finger, but they should blame themselves." They both laughed as the bartender gave them another round of shots. "I am going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow." Sarah said feeling the burning sensation of the alcohol go down her throat. "I know, but it's a good thing we don't have to be on smackdown tomorrow, that would be hell for us." Eve said straightening out her hair.

They continued to talk until cm punk came to the bar to order something. This got Sarah's attention and she started speaking to him. "Hey you're cm punk right?" Sarah asked out of the blue. "Yeah, but you can call me Phil. Who are you?" Phil asked her taking the drink that he ordered off the bar table into his hands. "I'm Sarah, raws newest diva; I just started like last week." Sarah said then eyed his drink in his hands. 'Hey aren't you like straight edge?" She asked and Phil just simply nodded. "So if you're straight edge, why are you ordering a drink from the bar?" She asked and right away Phil answered. "Don't worry it's just soda." He said bring his drink up high then brought it back down.

"Oh so you are committed?" She asked. Sarah has been watching the WWE for two decades, and ever since she saw Cm Punk on ECW she always wondered if he really was straight edge or was just lying to the crowd. Ok lets be real, we all know that everything you see on screen about someone's personality is just a storyline. And that's why she always thought of Cm punk as a mystery.

"Yeah I mean what did you expect?" Phil said. "No I just mean that everything you see on screen is just a storyline. So I just got curious."She said going back to her shot as Phil left Eve and Sarah going back to his friends.

Sarah was watching who was on the dance floor. She thought that all the guys out there looked good, but she was up for a challenge. "I bet you $200 that I can get Phil to fall in love with me." Sarah said out of surprise causing Eve to choke on her drink. "What? Are you crazy?" Eve said continuously coughing trying to get the air back in her lungs. "No seriously I think I can do it." She said as her voice started to build up with confidence. 'Fine, then let's make this interesting." Eve said as she finally stopped coughing and getting Sarah's full attention now. "I'm listening."

"Ok you win getting Phil to fall in love with you then fine I'll give you $200, but if you somehow fall in love with Phil then you'll have to get a tattoo on the inside of your bottom lip saying 'Phil's Bitch'" Eve said smirking. "Oh you are so on." Sarah said shaking Eve's hand making this a full bet that you now can't get out of.

"So how much time do you think you'll need?" Eve said as Sarah turned her attention to Phil. "Give me a week and I'll have him begging for me on his knees" She said smiling. "Fine a week, but that's all I'm going to give you." Eve said as Sarah took her hand out of Eve's strong grip. 'Watch and learn." Sarah said as she made her way to Phil. 'Hey you wanna dance with me?" She asked Phil fluttering her sparkly blue eyes. "No thanks I'm good here." Phil said pointing to where he was standing talking to his friends. Sarah definitely did not tolerate rejection so she took his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

"It's just one dance please." She said bringing out her cute manipulative puppy face. "Fine" He said sighing as he started dancing with her. They started off simple moving together, but Sarah turned around and had her back to Phil's chest and started to grind on him. Phil was definitely surprised but went along with it. He was so getting turned on by this and Sarah smirked.

Sarah most definitely liked where this was going, so she turned around facing him bringing her hands up his chest putting them around his neck leaning in to kiss him. It was hot and fierce, just like Sarah made every kiss. She pulled away teasing him and Phil immediately brought his lips back to hers gripper her waist very tightly not wanting to let go. She pulled away trying to catch her breath, she had enough foreplay and just wanted to get him to the bedroom to get it in with him. She dragged him out of the club and brought him to her room. Wow isn't that ironic?

Sarah kicked the door closed and brought her lips back to his. She started to take off his shirt when Phil stopped her. "We can't do this." Phil said surprising Sarah. "We don't have to worry about protection." She said bringing her lips back to his and then he pulled away again causing Sarah to become really frustrated at this point. "No, I meant that I'm straight edge." Sarah wasn't stupid she knew exactly what the hell straight edge meant. "Yeah so what does being straight edge have to do with any of this?" She asked pointing her finger between them. "It also means that I can't have sex 'till marriage." Phil said and Sarah's face completely dropped. "Oh." Was all she said. She was about to kick him out of her room when she remembered her bet she had going on with Eve. So she decided to do something else.

"Well, why don't we just talk then, if that's ok with you?" She asked in her fake sweet innocent manipulative voice. "Yeah of course it is." He said smiling as she plopped down on her bed and kicked of those God forsaken heels. "Oh my God those heels were killing me." She said stretching out her toes. Phil sat down right beside her and started the conversation.

2 hours later they have been talking non-stop. "So, at the club, why out of all people did you ask to dance with me?" He said changing the subject. "Well I don't know. You just stand out." She said only half lying since she's having that bet going on with Eve. "By the way I want to know why you're straight edge, what's the story behind it all?" She said sounding really excited to find put his answer. "I don't want to say." He said. "Why not? Please I'm dying to know." She said giving him the puppy dog face. "Fine." He said sighing in defeat.

Sarah clapped her hands together with excitement as he started to talk. "Well, ever since I was little my dad's been an alcoholic and I use to hate it, how he would come home drunk and be passed out on the living room couch. My mom would always be in tears when she would see him like that. And the times when my dad was sober which was a miracle, he'd take me to baseball games and we would always wear matching caps. People would always say to us 'Like father like son.' I didn't want to be another drunken version of my father. Ever since that time I've straight edge." Phil said running his hands through his hair. When Sarah heard what Phil had just said about his past with his father made her heart literally throb with pain. For some reason she felt his pain go right through her veins.

"So how's your father now?" She asked. "I wouldn't know, I haven't talked to him in years." Phil said sighing as if his life was completely messed up. "I'm sorry." She said as she felt her heart break for him. "It's not your fault." He said as Sarah held his hand in hers and leaned in to give him a sweet soft kiss. From that moment on Sarah knew she was in trouble.

It's been 4 days since that night in Sarah's hotel room and she wanted to call the bet off. She knew that with the way she's been feeling there was no way that she was going to win this bet with Eve, so it's better if she calls the bet off before anyone gets hurt.

Everyone was at the gym today and Sarah was waiting for Eve to get here to call things off. After a couple of minutes, she spotted Eve come in the training room setting her bag down. "Eve I need to talk to you." She said with desperation in her voice. "Sure what's up?" She said taking her water bottle out of her bag taking a sip. "I wanna call the bet off with Phil." She asked hoping that Eve would let it go. "No way, not happening. We shook on it." Eve said causing Sarah to groan with frustration. "Eve please just let it go; I can't go on with this bet and hurting Phil."

Sarah said and Eve froze in her place. "Uhhh I think you better turn around and see who's behind you." Eve said and when Sarah turned around she saw a very upset and angry Phil with daggers in his eyes. "Oh Phil I didn't even know that you were here." She said trying to hide the fact that she just admitted that everything was a bet. "You had me part of a bet?" Phil asked with rage in his voice. "No it no-"

Sarah said but then was interrupted. "Don't even try to lie to me, I just heard you say it. I cannot believe I trusted you. I told you things that were very personal, things I've never told anyone and now I find out that it was all just a bet." Phil said and he started to walk away from her. "No it's not like that, well it did start out as a bet, but not anymore Phil these past few days have not been a lie please don't hate me, I love you." Sarah said to Phil with desperation and hurt in her voice. "I can't love anyone as selfish and foolish as you." Phil said and walked out of the gym.

Sarah couldn't help but burst into tears. This is the first time she cried for a guy, never in her life has she ever thought she a guy would make her cry not even a tear drop. And now here she was crying her eyes out.

Tonight Sarah was going to the club and going back to her usual routine. Getting drunk until she couldn't even walk at all. Both and Eve and her were at the bar and Sarah was drinking the whole place up. She was really upset about what happened earlier today and she just wanted the pain to go numb, maybe even forever. "Sarah, I think you had enough to drink, come on I'll take you back to the hotel." Eve said taking the drink out of Sarah's hand. "Ok." She said laughing her ass off. Yep she was so drunk she started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. Eve brought Sarah outside and then realized she forgot something.

"Shit Beth has my phone, I'll be right back don't move." Eve said sternly as she went back inside the club. With Sarah being this drunk obviously she wasn't going to listen and started walking on her own. It was a surprise that with Sarah being as drunk as she is she went back to her hotel room all on her own but didn't go back to her room. She knocked on the door and then it opened.

"Sarah what the hell are you doing here?" Phil asked with anger in his voice. "Hi Phil." She said trying to keep her balance. "Oh God are you drunk?" Phil asked. "What? No I'm not." She said moving her hand then tripped as Phil caught her. He lifted her up and kicked the door shut behind him as he carried her inside. "I'm so sorry Phil." She said as she started to cry for the second time in one day. "I'm such a horrible person that I did that to you, you're an amazing person and I'm so sorry that I hurt you." She said as Phil felt his heart throb for her. "I love you Phil and I mean it." Phil knew that he loved her too, he couldn't deny it not one bit. But she hurt him so much.

He carried her to his bed and laid him down while he stroked her beautiful face.

The next day Sarah woke up in a bed that wasn't hers and she right away got scared, but then looked down and realized she was still wearing her clothes so that means she didn't have sex while she was drunk last night. She looked down and on the floor she saw Phil sleeping like a baby and right away she remembered everything that happened last night and she felt so embarrassed. Quietly Sarah got up from the bed and went down to her own hotel room.

Eve was already up and went running to hug Sarah. ''Oh thank God you're ok, I thought something bad happened to you" Eve said. "I'm fine, just really tired." She said going to her bed lying down. "No don't go back to sleep, we have an appointment." Eve said making Sarah become confused. "What appointment?" Sarah said facing Eve from her bed. "A tattoo appointment." Eve said smirking at Sarah. "What? No, no way. I'm not getting a tattoo." Sarah said getting up from her bed crossing her arms across her chest. "Too bad you lost the bet, now hurry up we have to be there in an hour." Eve said as she groaned.

Well Sarah got the tattoo. Yep now on the inside of her bottom lip it says 'Phil's Bitch.' Well she did bring this all on herself. She was going back to her room when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and she saw Phil coming down the hall walking towards her. "Hey." He said as he stood in front of her. "Hi. Phil I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She said hoping for forgiveness. "It's ok, I forgive you.' He said making Sarah smile. "Well I got my punishment for losing the bet." She said as she rolled down her bottom lip and showed him the tattoo and he burst out laughing his ass off. "Oh my God that's too funny." He said and after a couple of seconds he finally stopped and looked into her blue eyes. "I love you too." He said making her smile and pulled her in to kiss him.

"Ow." She said pulling away from the kiss. "Sorry." He said. "It's ok it still stings though." She said rubbing her lip. "Well I can fix that." He said and went to gently suck on her bottom lip massaging it as she moaned.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday and tonight was another show of Raw. Right now Hannah and her best friend Layla were heading to the gym so they can work out and prepare for their tag team match tonight against Aksana and the divas champion AJ Lee.

That was the one and only girl Hannah despised in the WWE. She skips and prances around thinking she's better then everyone else and it just gets under her skin. Hannah couldn't wait to get her hands on AJ. And soon enough that divas championship will be back around Hannah's waist where it belongs.

"I can't wait to see Dolph tonight after the show. Today's our one year anniversary." Hannah said going on a treadmill starting on her workout. "Oh wow you guys got together on Valentines day? How cliche." Layla said hopping on a treadmill as they both laughed and picked up their speed.

"Shut up Layla."

"Well you can't disagree."

"Whatever."

"So, do you have anything special planned for Dolph tonight?" Layla asked teasing Hannah a bit. "I do actually. I bought lingerie, hoping tonight would finally be our night." Hannah said and Layla looked shocked as ever.

"Wait, so you guys have been together for a year now and you haven't even had sex? Wait, Hannah are you a virgin?" Layla asked even though she already knew the answer.  
"Yes." Hannah said trying to hide her embarressment and ran a bit faster on the treadmill. She was the only virgin left on the diva roaster.

"Don't be embarressed about it. I was just shocked because you guys are just so affectionate and not to mention how you guys have no problme with PDA. You guys are always making out and all over each other. I'm just wondering why you guys are waiting so long."

"Dolph is my first real boyfriend. I want to lose my virginity to someone I love and to someone who loves me back. I know Dolph loves me since he's been patient with me. He's the only guy I wanna be with for the rest of my life." Hannah said stopping the treadmill trying to catch her breath.

"Aw that is so cute, but remember it always hurts the first time, so make sure he goes slow with you while he um...what's the word? oh yeah pops your cherry." Layla said laughing.

"Shut up Layla." Hannah said getting off the treadmill going on to another machine.

"Wait! Do you have any condoms for tonight? The roaster definitely doesn't need Dolph junior anytime soon.!" Layla said following Hannah to her next machine making a joke as Hannah became even more embarressed by what Layla just said.

"I hate you." Hannah said.

"Girl you can't live without me." Layla said smiling at her.

"I know." Hannah said and they both laughed continuing their workout.

Hannah was now putting on her ring attire when there was on knock on the locker room door.

"Come in." Hannah said loud enough so the person can hear and open the door.

"Hey babe." Hannah's boyfriend Dolph said as he came inside and walked towards her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Hey baby." Hannah said smiling to herself as she tried turning around, but Dolph didn't let her. "Don't move, I like you in this position." He said moving her hair out of the way and started kissing down her neck trying to get a moan out of her. she smiled again and turned her head a little bit so she can kiss him.

Hannah's still wasn't facing him, just her head as they were kissing. Dolph couldn't control himself and started kissing her deeper. Hannah turned around in his arms and brought her hands to the back of his neck pulling him closer.

"Happy Valentines day babe." Dolph said putting his arms around her waist leaving it there. "And happy one year anniversary." He said whispering in her ear making her blush. "So do you have anything special planned for tonight?" She asked smiling at him. "In fact I do, but I'm gonna have to leave right after my match so you're gonna have to meet me back at the hotel yourself. Is that ok?" He asked. "Yeah I'll just get a ride with Layla. Why do you need to leave so early?" She asked him curiosly. "I just have some business to take care of." he said and smiled even wider. She thought he was planning something special for her and didn't her to see it until he finished. "Ok."

"So who are you fighting against tonight?" She asked changing the subject. Dolph let go of her and sat down on the couch. "I'm fighting against Del Rio tonight."

"You're so gonna beat him. I just know it." She said with confidence in her voice. "Thanks babe. I really appreciate you having faith in me. That's one of the reasons why I love you." He said pecking her on the lips. "And what are the other reasons?" Hannah asked so sexy as she brought Dolph on the couch with her and straddled him while kissing his neck. "Mmmm you'll find out tonight." He said as he kissed her lips so hungrily making Hannah want him so badly right now. "I can't wait." She said smiling at him. "Neither can I, but as much as I hate to say it, I have to go back to my locker room and get ready for my match." He said and Hannah got off him.

"I'll see you later babe. I love you." Dolph said as he got off the couch and pecked her lips. "I love you too."

Dolph's match passed and he won which Hannah was so happy about. He left right after and now it was time for Hannah's tag match. Aksana and AJ came out having the whole crowd booing them but they didn't care.

Layla came out first and then Hannah having the whole crowd cheer for them. Everybody loved them.

The match started out terrible having Aksana dominate the match. Hannah hasn't been tagged yet and neither has AJ. Hannah has been waiting patiently, but now she is just dying to get in there hoping that Aksana would tag Aj and she'd kick her ass.

Aksana almost had Layla, but then out of nowhere Layla did a leg drop on Aksana causing her to fall. Layla quickly tagged Hannah and AJ finally got tagged. Perefect timing Hannah thought. AJ stared down at her with her big crazy smile which got Hannah's anger boiling. She didn't like being intimidated, not one bit. Hannah walked up to her and they both started trash talking to each other and that's when AJ did the most biggest mistake of her life and slapped Hannah across the face. Hannah then punched her in the nose and brought her down hard to the mat and kept hitting her repeatedly. The referee had to take Hannah off her, but then she right away kicked her at the side of AJ's stomach as she tried to get up.

AJ was now groaning in pain. Hannah brought AJ up and set her up for her finisher that Dolph taught her. It was sort of similar to his. Hannah slammed her down on the mat so hard just hearing the impact of AJ's fall made your ears jump. Hannah got the pin and she won the match.

Layla got in the ring celebrating with her when out of nowhere Aksana comes back in the ring and from behind attacks Layla. Just as Hannah was going to get Aksana off Layla, AJ out of nowhere came back into the ring and started attacking Hannah. After a couple of minutes Hannah and Layla were left on the mat all beaten up with the referee's trying to assist them.

Hannah was fianlly making her way backstage and Dolph was nowhere to be found. He probably didn't see what happened after her match. Hannah felt so frustrated, but so exhausted at the same time. She just wanted to go back to her hotel room and spend the rest of the night with Dolph.

"Well hey there sexy." I heard the most obnoxious voice in the entire world. I know that voice. This voice is the voice of the voiceless Phil Brooks better known as CM Punk. "What the fuck do you want Phil?" She asked now irritated. "No need for the inappropriate language you know you should really stop cursing, it's not lady like." He said smiling smugly at me. "And I just wanted to say what's up?" He asked casually and Hannah pointed at the ceiling. "That's what's up." Hannah said trying to walk away but he caught her arm stopping her.

"Hannah come on, when are you just gonna let that go so we can be friends again? I miss hanging out with you."

"Phil let me make this clear as possible. If your head was on fire and the only hope that you had was a water bottle in my hand...I would down that till the last drop and then laugh as you turn to ash." She said smirking at him as she walked away and he just stood there speechless.

What an asshole. Hannah couldn't belive he thinks that she'll forgive him after what he did to her. Phil and Hannah were high school friends. They go way back and were actually the best of friends. They were inseperable. There was not one second where she walked the school hallways without him by her side. And then he just had to ruin it.

In high school Phil and Hannah's other best friend Daniella were a couple. You could say Hannah was jealous. She had the biggest crush on him, but obviously couldn't do anything because he was dating her bestfriend. It hurt her everyday to watch them together kissing, holding hands, and whispering in each others ears. It made her sick, but couldn't show them or tell them how she felt, so instead she just went along with it.

One day Phil tells Hannah that he broke up with Daniella which he did and kissed her. What Hannah didn't know was that his friend took a picture of them kissing and made him send it to Daniella so he could make her jealous. From that moment on Daniella hated Hannah's guts and there she was all alone for the rest of high school.

And now here she is following her dream being a wwe diva and sometimes hate coming to work having to see his stupid face. Hannah could never forgive Phil for what he did. Who would forgive him?

Hannah went back to her locker room to pack up her stuff and was already on her way to her hotel room with layla. As she got closer and closer to her hotel excitement kept growing inside her. She was so nervous yet happy and excited at the same time. She finally arrived at the hotel's parking lot and made her way up to her room clutching her jacket to her body. They were in Boston Massachusettes and the winter was dreadful.

She went up to her room and as she put her key in she heard some strange sounds coming from inside her room.

'Mmmhhhh..." She heard and the only thought that came to mind was that Dolph was probably watching porn. What else could it be? She now hesitated opeing the door, but did it very slowly. "Dolph?" She called out his name, but no answer. She's just hearing someone moaning over and over again. Hannah stepped further into her room and closed her door walking to wear her bed was.

As she kept walking towards the bed she saw clothes thrown on the floor and she saw a shirt she definitely recognized. She picked it up and the shirt said 'Love Bites' "AJ?" She said confused.

She now saw what was going on in her bed and that's when her heart shattered. AJ and Dolph were in the bed having sex not noticing Hannah in the room until she spoke.

"Dolph?" He stopped what he was doing and became wide eyed as he saw Hannah standing there.

"Hannah!? Baby it's not what it looks like I promise." Dolph said as he threw AJ off him getting out of the bed and put his boxers on. "What do you mean it's not what it looks like? You two were just having sex and seemed to me like you were enjoying it!" Hannah yelled. "That's because he was enjoying it." AJ said smugly and she held the blanket against her bare self and smirked at Hannah.

"How could you do that?" Hannah asked Dolph as she was about to cry. "We've been going behind your back for the past six months. I'm surprised you haven't noticed that something was up." AJ getting out of bed about to put her clothes on when Hannah went and lunged at her.

"You stupid bitch!" Hannah yelled as she tackled AJ to the ground and started hitting her repeatedly and that's when Dolph broke it up and held Hannah back. "Get off! don't come near me!" Hannah said yelling at Dolph for him to let go of her. "I can't believe you cheated on me. I'll never forgive you, we're over. I hate you." Hannah said and left the room.

The heartache she was feeling was just so unbareable. As she was walking down the hotel halls she couldn't see anything because her tears kept messing with her vision. She stopped walking and leaned against the wall as she put her face in her hands and balled her eyes out. She's never felt this way before, well maybe once, but this hurt way more.

The next day came and the sun was out. Even though it was freezing cold, the sun was shinning bright.

Hannah checked into another room for the night and the next day she'll be driving to Pennsylvania for next week's show. She had no clothes to change in because she left everything in her other room with Dolph. So instead of going back she asked Layla to get her things and pack it in a suit case for her.

Hannah woke up at around 11 and decided to take a shower when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Layla there with her suit case.

"Thanks for picking up my things and bringing them here." Hannah said bringing her suit case in taking her clothes out to change. "No problem. So tell me why I had to pick up your things and why you're in a different room. What's going on? Did you and Dolph get into a fight last night?"

"Something like that."

"Well tell me what happened!" She demanded desparate to know what was going on.

"Last night when I came back to the hotel, I saw Dolph and AJ having sex in our room." Hannah said and started to tear up a bit. "They what!? They were having sex? I'm gonna fucking kill him!" She said as she went for the door, but I stopped her. "Layla no don't cause a problem please. It's not worth it."

"Was last night the only time they had sex?"

"No...he's been cheating on me with her for the past six months." She said and now she just couldn't stop crying and went to the bathroom to wipe her tears away with toilet paper since there was nothing else to use. "I just feel so stupid for not seeing it." She said and sat down on the bed.

"You're not stupid. He's the stupid one for doing that to you and with all people." She said scoffing at AJ. "But why do I feel like it's my fault?" She asked desperately wanting an answer. "That's just how you feel. It's not your fault, it's his. And tust me it is not your loss, it's his. He's gonna regret doing what he did to you." Layla said coming to Hannah's side and gave her a hug.

"Maybe I am the reason why he started to sleep with AJ." Hannah said shocking Layla. "What do you mean?" Layla asked confused as ever. "Like I told you yesterday in the gym how Dolph and I never had sex. Maybe he was just tired of me holding back. Maybe I'm the one that pushed him away." Hannah said with sadness in her eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up for the something that you didn't cause. If that's why Dolph cheated on you then he's a pig and you deserve someone so much better." Layla said trying to comfort her. "Yeah maybe. But right now I'm just gonna keep to myself and not look for any guys. I don't think I'll be ready to get back out there yet and I don't think I will be for a while."

"I understand. Take all the time you need and I'll be here with you by your side." Layla said grabbing her hand to comfort her. "Thanks Layla. You're the best. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah people tell me that a lot." She said adding a bit of levity to the situation. "Come on let's get something to eat. It's on me." She said which made the situation 10 times better.

The next day came and Hannah over slept. She was suppose to meet Layla and Natalya in 10 minutes so they can hit the road to Pennsylvania. Hannah quickly packed all her things and went down stairs to meet Layla and Natalya, having no time for a shower which bothered her.

"It's about time you came downstairs. We were this close to leaving without you." Layla said going up to her giving Hannah a hug. "How you holding up sweetie?" Nattie said hugging her. "I heard what happened with Dolph. That fucking asshole." She said making Hannah smile. "Thanks Nattie. I'm fine."

"Speaking of the devil..." Layla said as Hannah and Nattie both turned around and saw Dolph coming up to her. "Hey Hannah, you look beautiful as always. Can we talk?" He asked desperately. "There's nothing to talk about." hnnah said trying to walk away but Dolph stopped her. "Baby plea-" He said but Hannah interrupted him. "Don't call me that! You have no right to fucking call me that! I am not your babay!" She yelled out and everyone in the hotel lobby heard her and went quiet.

"Come on guys, let's go." Hannah said to Layla and Nattie as they followed her to Nattie's car.

They all finally arrived and booked a motel for the week. Hannah stayed quiet the whole car ride. She didn't say one word and just went on thinking in her head. She couldn't help but still feel the heartache. The throbbing pain just hurt more and more and all she wanted was for it to stop.

"I'm so hungry. You guys want to go out to eat or just order in?" Layla asked putting her things away. "Let's go out. Maybe we'll find a good restaurant here. We should call the other girls." Nattie said as she called some of the other divas.

"You know what guys I think I'm just gonna go for a walk. Clear my head a bit. If you guys end up going anywhere just call me and maybe I'll meet you guys." Hannah said and left.

It wasn't that dark outside. The sun was begining to set and Hannah went to the park to watch it set. Hannah new her way around Pennsylvania. She use to come here with her parent's every year during the summer. She's been coming to this park since she was little. This is the place she went to when she needed to think or just wanted to be a lone. It was like a home away from home.

Hannah was enjoying the peace when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"So Dolph is calling us non stop asking where you are and it's getting on our nerves. He said he kept calling you, but you didn't pick up." Layla said sounding very irritated.

"Yeah I know. I sent his calls straight to voice mails. What does he want?"

"He wants to talk to you and explain why he did what he did."

"He doesn't need to explain anything. I could see he was bored with me."

"Just call him please. He won't leave us alone and it's driving us crazy."

"Fine I'll call him and tell everyone I said sorry."

Hannah hung up the phone and called Dolph. She was nervous to talk to him, but she knew it had to be done. It took a couple of rings and he finally picked up.

"Hannah! Thank god. I've been calli-"

"Why are you harrassing my friends? And what the fuck gives you the right to do that?" She said trying her best to not get angry.

"Hannah I'm sorry, but you wouldn't pick up whenever I'd call. You had me worried."

"You shouldn't be worried about me. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. And why are you even worrying about me. Don't you have AJ for that?"

"Hannah I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I want nothing from you, I'm done with you. And stop harrassing my friends." She said and angrily hung up. That son of a bitch thinks saying 'sorry' is gonna make thinkgs better. He's just like Phil. Hannah just can't seem to get anything right in life.

She was so angry right now that she couldn't keep it under control. She just needed to yell...and that's what she did.

Hannah went back to her motel room that night, but she couldn't sleep. She just wanted to keep staying outside and enjoy the peaceful weather. She went downstairs and took a cigerette out. She sat down on the sidewalk and started to smoke it.

"After all these years I would've thought you quit smoking." Phil said from behind. "What do you want Phil?"

"You only smoke when you're stressed or upset about something. I just wanna know what's going on." He said sitting next to her. "Why do you care if I'm stressed or upset?"

"Because you're my friend and I care about you." Phil said which got Hannah mad. "I'm not your friend. When are you gonna get that through your head?" She said which hurt Phil. "Hannah when are you gonna stop being mad at me? I mean I get why you're mad, but come on. That was high school and I was an idiot. I've apologized so many times that I lost count."

"The reason why I can't forgive you is because I had the biggest crush on you in high school. I liked you a lot Phil. But I couldn't tell you that because you were dating Daniella. Then you told me you broke up with her and then you kissed me. I thought you liked me, but it turned out that you only kissed me just to get back at her. Daniella never spoke to me ever agian. How do you think that made me feel?" Hannah said letting everything out. It was quiet for a moment, but then Phil spoke.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way and I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Phil said surprising Hannah by apologizing to her. "It's not your fault. It's not like you knew anyway." Hannah said as she threw her cigerette away. "But that doesn't give me any excuse. You should've told me how you felt."

"You have to understand why I didn't. Daniella was my best friend. I couldn't do that to her. And you guys were so happy together. I couldn't ruin that for you guys." Hannah said and Phil smiled at her. "After so many years you still haven't changed." Phil said confusing Hannah. "What do you mean?"

"You always put others before you. You always make other people happy before you'd make yourself happy. You have to stop doing that." Phil said putting some sense into Hannah. Hannah never realized it, but now she knew Phil was right. "Even if I did tell you, it wouldn't have mattered. You guys were so inlove."

"Hannah I know I've made mistakes in the past, but I'm here trying to make them right. Let me prove to you that I changed. Just give me a chance." Phil said begging Hannah to give him a chance. Hannah didn't know why Phil cared so much and it made her curious. "Why do you care so much? What does it matter now? What chance do you want?" Hannah said hoping he would give a straight up answer.

"I want you to give me a chance to show you how much I love you." That is not what Hannah expected Phil to say. She got up from the ground about to walk away pissed as ever. "You know if you think pranking me is the way to get on my good side, then you're clearly mistaken." Hannah said as she was walking away but Phil caught her arm and pulled her body close to his.

"Let me go Phil." Hannah said as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "No not this time." He said and brought his lips down to hers. Hannah tried to fight him off, but she just couldn't. She then kissed him back with all she had. The way he touched her made all the feelings come rushing back. It was as if the feelings never went away they were just hiding somewhere.

Phil pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on her. "I've been waiting so long to do that again. Ever since I kissed you in high school, it was all I thought about. Why do you think I never had a girlfriend after Daniella? It was you I wanted, but you never gave me a chance to tell you."

"I don't know what to say." Hannah said almost speechless and still shocked from what Phil told her.

"Just say you'll be with me and that you'll give me a chance."

"How do I know if you're not lying?" Hannah said afraid of getting hurt again.

"You're just gonna have to trust me." Phil said. Hannah couldn't say no. She knew she loved him too.

"Hannah I won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
